whispered_faithfandomcom-20200214-history
Mo
Mo is the secondary protagonist of Whispered Faith. He appears alongside Lee in most entries, and takes up the role of primary narrator for the first half of Act 2. He first appears in Video Diary #3, and is tragically killed by The Speaker in Death Sentence. Whispered Faith Act 1 Mo is Lee's best friend, who always has Lee's back when he needs him. Mo first appears very early on in the series, trying to help Lee understand the strange events occurring in his home. He begins staying with Lee as events become more and more horrifying. After a few weeks at Lee's, things come to a head when Lee is attacked in his sleep by a pale, crawling creature, and Mo drives him to the hospital in the middle of the night. He then takes over the Twitter account while Lee is away on suicide watch. After a threatening video is uploaded onto Lee's channel, he begins staying with Mo. After a few days, Lee goes home to collect some things, and disappears for 3 days. Mo continually searches for him to no avail, before receiving a call from Lee to pick him up in Somerset, NJ. Lee is shocked when Mo tells him that he has been missing for 3 days. Mo then accompanies Lee to Thompson Park after Lee receives an invitation from an unknown source. Lee attempts to leave him at the car, but Mo argues, trying desperately to keep his friend safe. Lee doesn't budge, and instead Mo gives him a switchblade in order to keep him safe. Lee wanders off, but Mo follows at a safe distance in an attempt to keep Lee safe. When Lee meets up with a girl and begins to freak out, Mo arrives, convincing the girl that they were just filming a movie, before dragging Lee off. Lee abandons his home in New Jersey for a few months after his house is broken into, causing Mo to go into a frenzy looking for him, before finally realizing that Lee is in Pennsylvania with his friend Sean. When Lee arrives home, he explains to Mo that he did so in order to keep him safe, only for Mo to tell him that he is in this for the long haul. After Lee finds a mysterious book at the Viaduct, he, Mo, and Kaitlyn begin trying to translate the numerous languages in the book, but are ultimately fruitless in their efforts. In a fit of anger, they burn the Book in Lee's fire pit, only for it to reappear intact on their table. After attempting for several more months to find some answers in the book, the group is contacted by a man named Zach, claiming he could help them figure out the secrets of the Book. Mo and Lee arrive at his house, and meet "Zach" and his girlfriend Lexx. The couple offers them tea, and translate a large section of the book for Mo and Lee. The couple soon reveal themselves as members of The Family, having drugged the tea given to the boys, and Lee and Mo pass out. Mo awakens in the woods, gagged and being held by several cloaked individuals who threaten to behead him, when Lee arrives. The masked individual at the head of the group offers Mo's life in an exchange for the Book. Lee agrees and frees Mo, who runs off back to the car. After hearing a commotion from behind him, he returns shortly after, trying to find Lee, but only discovers his camera and cell phone. Lee is gone. Whispered Faith Act 2 In the months since Lee's disappearance, Mo and Kaitlyn work tirelessly in trying to locate him, but to no avail. He expresses a strong disinterest in informing the viewers of any information until he feels that they know of Lee's fate for certain. This changes when he receives a package at his door from the mysterious "L" containing an SD card which contains the Dead Weight video, revealing Lee is alive. Shortly after The Family uploads their threat, another package arrives; this time in the form of a bloodied box. Mo opens it, and is horrified to find Lee's severed ring finger, still wearing his high school ring. This only serves to invigorate Mo's desire to find his friend, and with the help of an acquaintance named Paige, he successfully tracks Lee's location to a storage unit. Mo leads a one-man rescue mission to the storage facility where Lee is being kept. He incapacitates one of the guards, and unexpectedly finds Lexx, also imprisoned since the events of Dead Weight. He begrudgingly agrees to free her in exchange for her help finding Lee. She agrees, provided that he agrees to let her kill the masked cult leader. Lexx leads Mo to Lee's cell, and Mo is relieved to find Lee broken and bloody, but alive. He does his best to drag him from the facility, but they are quickly halted by several Family members, including the masked leader, brandishing a gun. Fortunately for the boys, Lexx reappears to attack the masked man. Mo takes advantage of this momentary distraction and knocks the cult leader unconscious, dragging him off and throwing him in the trunk of his car while Lexx is preoccupied with the other Family members. Back at the safe house, Mo and Kaitlyn drag the masked man from the car and unmask him, horrified to find out that the man under the mask is Lee's friend, Sean. He tries and fails at preventing Lee from seeing this, and does his best to calm Lee down, eventually convincing him that they need Sean; this is the first win they've gotten, Sean is their only means of leverage against The Family. The next months are spent relatively quiet. Lee, Mo and Kaitlyn live in the safe house together, relatively happy, keeping guard over Sean. The Family does nothing to intervene or contact the group in any way. Things regain a sense of normalcy. It doesn't last. A message from "L" is uploaded to the channel, with the mystery hacker finally revealing herself to be Linnie. She invites Lee to a meeting, providing him with coordinates and promising him answers. The group discusses this, cautious about trusting another mysterious ally, but eventually come up with a plan: Lee will attend the meeting, while Kaitlyn will go to try and uncover anything that she can find about Linnie as a means of getting a leg up. Mo will stay behind at the safe house to watch Sean. This decision proves to be disastrous. While Lee is attending his meeting with Linnie, the Family makes their move, arriving at the safe house and taking Mo hostage before visiting Sean in the basement. Lexx arrives, revealing herself to be Sean's replacement in the Family heirarchy. She taunts both Sean and Mo, before leaving the basement, handing both Sean and Mo over to The Speaker. Mo does not survive the encounter, dying tragically and violently along with Sean. Whispered Faith- Act 3 Although Mo is dead, his death has a major influence on the plot, becoming a driving force in Lee's mission to kill Lexx, as well as the reason for Kaitlyn and Lee going their separate ways.Category:Characters